Will you go out with me?
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: First dates of different Hogwarts couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**So, these chapters are about the first dates of the characters from my story, 'Dudley, you're a wizard'. Most of the pairings are canon, except Luna/Dudley. The others are Draco/Astoria, Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Hermione.**

**You don't have to read the other story in order to understand this one, the only things that are different are Dudley is a wizard, and Draco is in Ravenclaw, so just keep that in mind while reading.**

**If you don't want to read it, you don't have to, but I made a promise to myself that I would write some shorter stories and oneshots using the plot from Dudley cause I ended it so abruptly, and I wanted to fill it in a bit. And if you can't keep a promise to yourself, how can you keep one to other people?**

**Cheers! Please Read on and sorry for the long author's note.**

Dudley needed to get a book from the library to find some information on carnivorous plants so he he could finish his Herbology essay, and Luna decided to come with him, as she also needed to finish the essay.

Dudley had been wanting to ask her out, but couldn't find the right time to do it. Draco was always hanging around with him and Luna, and Dudley was afraid Draco would laugh if he talked to Luna in front of him. Draco wasn't with them now because he hated the library; he'd rather be on the quidditch pitch, where he was now.

So Dudley finally had Luna alone. As they searched for books, Dudley tried to gather his courage to say those terrifying words, _Will you go out with me?_ He listened to Luna humming some obscure tune as she went down the aisle, perusing the book titles while winding her necklace of butterbeer corks through her fingers.

_ Come, on, Dudley, you've faced worse then asking a girl out. Just do it!_

Dudley took a deep breath and blurted out,"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Luna jumped, because his voice had broken the complete silence and it startled her.

"Oh that's right, you said you needed a new quill and you wanted my help choosing one. Of course I'll come." Luna said

"Well I meant more like a -a date."

Luna beamed. "Of course I'll go out on a date with you, Dudley."

"Great!" Dudley said, perhaps a little too loudly because the librarian, Madam Pince said "shh!" as she stalked past.

That Saturday, Dudley and Luna headed to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. Luna grabbed Dudley's hand so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd, and gripped it tightly.

When they reached the tiny village, propelled forward by the wave of students, Dudley asked, "Where do you want to go"

"Oh, I don't care. Why don't we go look for your quill?"

"But that's not exactly a date..."

"We're together, aren't we?"

"Yes,"

"And we're out somewhere, aren't we?"

"Yes,"

"Then it's a date!" Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Do you want to get a butterbeer first?" Dudley said, knowing that he lost that battle.

"Why not? Then I can add to my collection," Luna said, holding out her cork necklace.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at the long counter.

"Two butterbeers, please" Dudley replied when the barmaid asked them what they wanted.

"Hey, look, it's Looney Lovegood." a voice called out.

Dudley and Luna turned; it was a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson.

"What's new today, Looney? Catch any Rumple corns lately?" the girl sauntered over.

"I think you mean Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and I haven't seen any lately," Luna replied.

Dudley was suddenly angry; Luna was too nice to know when someone was insulting her, she always believed everyone was genuinely interested in her strange

hobbies when they asked about it, and people took advantage of this and insulted her more.

"Why don't you just leave her alone," Dudley said quietly.

"Oh, are you two out on a date? I didn't realize." Pansy pretended to look ashamed. "Hey everyone, Dudders loves Looney!" Pansy cackled and started singing a song about Dudley and Luna searching for snorkacks on their honeymoon.

Luna didn't look at all like she cared, but it felt like a volcano was about to burst in Dudley. He grabbed Luna and pulled her out of the Three Broomsticks, listening to the students snickering behind them.

Dudley let go of Luna and leaned up against a wall, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Dudley?" Luna touched his shoulder; she looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they just get to me sometimes when they make fun of you,"

"I don't care, Dudley. Their minds are closed, they don't believe."

"Luna, I'm sorry people aren't nicer to you. If only people wouldn't judge so soon."

Luna was quiet for a moment, then she spoke.

"Instead of staying herein Hogsmeade, why don't we go to the Forbidden Forest and search for nargles?"

Dudley smiled. "That sounds good to me."

Luna grabbed Dudley's hand again, and they headed back down the road to the castle.

For the rest of the day, they strolled in the Forbidden Forest, not going too far in, of course, Luna pointing out different varieties of bugs and trees. Luna even thought she caught a glimpse of a nargle, and pointed it out excitedly to Dudley, but it was gone when he looked.

That walk with Luna in the woods was indeed better then staying at Hogsmeade, where Luna would be subjected to the taunts and jeers of the other students. The Forest was quiet and peaceful, and they sat and listened to the wind rustle the leaves high up in the trees, and continued their search for the nargles, until it got dark and they had to head back to the castle.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

** Also, I would like your opinions about the Luna/Dudley pairing. Do you think it works? It just felt right to me.**

**Review!**

**Draco/Astoria is next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would pay inventors to create flying broomsticks!**

**Draco/Astoria's date**

Dudley caught Draco staring at the beautiful Slytherin girl again when they were in Herbology. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

The girl must've sensed Draco staring at her, because she turned to look at him, and he blushed and looked away,squeezing the Trunkle pod he was holding so tight that it squeaked in pain.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Dudley said, taking the pod from Draco before he damaged the beans inside.

"It's not that easy," Draco mumbled, staring at the back of the girl's head again.

"I asked Luna out last year, and it was a piece of cake," Dudley replied, carefully slicing open the pod to reveal three small blue beans, and handed one to Draco.

"Yeah, but you two just belong together, it's fate. I even made bets with some of the other Ravenclaws about when you two would get together, but who knows, maybe this girl thinks that I'm a loser."

Luna reached out and took a bean; she had been listening to the boy's conversation with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Me and Dudley could set it up for you if you want," Luna said, tucking the bean into the pot in front of her that contained the fluffy potting soil. "We'll take care of everything, and then you could just show up!"

"Yeah, like a blind date!" Dudley said excitedly. Luna always had the best ideas.

"I don't know...I think I'd rather do this on my own." Draco said slowly, planting his own bean in the soil.

"Okay, but you know, if you need any help, you can always ask us!" Dudley said.

"Yeah," Draco said, then became quite for the rest of the lesson, trying to think of some extravagant way to win the girl's heart.

It was a week later, and Draco had set everything up so that it was perfect.

He was wearing his expensive emerald green dress robes that his parents had given him for Christmas and pacing back and forth nervously.

He was waiting for Astoria Greengrass{he had found out her name from one of her classmates} under a willow tree by t he lake. Luna had helped Draco set up a beautiful table covered in delicious food that the house elves had prepared,

and Dudley bewitched the tree so that every leaf was lit up in a different color, casting a warm multi-colored glow on the dinner table. They also had a beautiful view of the lake. It certainly was extravagant, worthy of a Malfoy.

Draco had sent Astoria a note in the morning mail, inviting her to dinner, that he simply signed Draco. Draco watched as his eagle- owl Porkchop{long story to how he got that name} dropped his note on the Slytherin table in front of Astoria. He half expected her to rip up the note, but instead she passed it to her sister, Daphne, and gestured excitedly, which made Draco's heat soar.

And so here he was, pacing back and forth, waiting for his date. It was just getting dark, and the tree shone even more, piercing through the darkness like a lighthouse's light pierced through fog.

Dudley and Luna had left a few minutes after everything was set up, wishing him good luck.

Draco stopped pacing as he spotted a figure in a long flowing white dress coming towards him; it was Astoria. Draco breathed in sharply; she was so beautiful.

"Good Evening, Draco," Astoria said politely; they were both from rich, pureblood families, and as such, were taught manners at a young age.

Draco pulled the chair back for her, and she sat down.

"The tree is really spectacular, you know." Astoria complimented with a small smile.

"Yes, I am rather good at charm work, so I decided to put my talent to good use." He felt a little guilty, taking credit for what Dudley did, but hey, all's fair in love and war; he wanted to impress Astoria. Besides, he didn't think Dudley would care much.

"Well, it's beautiful," Astoria smiled, her skin glowing in the light from the tree.

"So you don't mind coming out here to eat instead of being in the Great Hall with your friends?" Draco asked.

Astoria sighed. "Actually, I don't have many friends,"

"You must be kidding, you're beautiful, and just... great.." Draco said, then blushed.

"Oh, I admire your flattery, Draco, but I assure you it's true; the Slytherins don't like me very much because I don't share their views about muggles and purebloods and such things." Astoria gave a rather sad smile.

"I have argued with my parents on countless occasions about that very matter!" Draco said excitedly. "And I even asked the Hat not to put me in Slytherin even though my whole family was in that house."

"Oh, I wish I had your courage, Draco!" Astoria said wistfully, and Draco puffed out his chest a bit."But I was afraid of my parent's reaction if I was placed in a different house. How did your parents react?"

"Well, it was quite funny, actually." Draco laughed at the memory. "My mother said the enchantment on the Sorting Hat must be getting weak, and it was a mistake that I was put into Ravenclaw, because I am a Slytherin. Father threatened to come to the school and demand that I be placed in Slytherin House, and he did, but Dumbledore said that once placed, your house could not be changed. Father was fuming. It was the best thing ever," Draco said happily, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, Draco," Astoria said. "I noticed you were watching me in Herbology the other day,"

Draco flushed red and glanced down at his plate.

"I was afraid you would never ask me out." As Draco looked up at her, it was Astoria's turn to blush.

"Really?" Draco looked surprised.

"I guess you never noticed that I have been staring at you for the past two years, huh?" she smiled.

"So you don't think I'm a loser?" Draco exclaimed.

"No, I think you're quite a stud," Astoria said quietly, leaning forward over the table.

"You do?" Draco said in astonishment. Here he was thinking that this girl would hate him, and it turned out that she actually liked him and thought he was a stud! Could it get any better than this?

"Are you kidding? Any girl would want to go out with you. But they're not going to get the chance, because I have you now!"Astoria reached out and caressed Draco's blonde locks. Wow, Draco thought, as Astoria's hand touched his hair. Her eyes are stunning! Look at her cute little nose! And those soft red lips...are getting really close.

Astoria leaned forward a little more, being careful not to get her dress in the food, and kissed Draco.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he fell into the kiss. He loved Astoria already; she was a woman who knew what she wanted, and tonight that thing was him.

Dudley whooped from where he was watching from the stone steps of the castle.

"You really shouldn't be watching you know," Luna was standing by the door. "It's very private."

"Look who's talking, you're watching them too." Dudley replied, sliding over to make room for Luna. "And it's fine, Draco wouldn't care."

Luna sat besides Dudley.

"You lied to Draco, you know,"

Dudley looked confused; sometimes it was hard to understand what Luna was talking about, as she brought stuff up out of nowhere. It was one of the many reasons he liked her; talking to her was always a surprise.

"What did I lie about?"

"When you asked me out, it wasn't a piece of cake; you were very nervous and you were sweating. I thought the yackpurts had taken your tongue,"

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't be nervous talking to a beautiful girl like you?" Dudley asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face so he could kiss her. "Besides, I was trying to encourage Draco, and it worked, didn't it?"

They looked back across the vast lawns where the two figures sitting at the table were ignoring the scrumptious food and instead were talking to each other and laughing, Draco's laugh deeper then Astoria's golden tinkling one.

Luna stood, and pulled Dudley into the castle after her, so Draco and Astoria could be left alone.

**Extravagant dinner date outside by the lake! Classic Malfoy.**

**Let me know how you like it!**

**Harry/Ginny are next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry/Ginny**

Ginny shook her red hair out of its ponytail as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry stared as her hair shone in the bright spring sun. Ron had been talking to Harry about quidditch, but Harry didn't hear his question, as he had been watching Ginny's hair.

"So what do think?"

"About what?"

"The strategy I was just explaining! Don't make me repeat it," Ron groaned.

"It's great," Harry replied, hoping that it was, as they joined the rest of the students who were standing at the edge of the forest.

"No, it sucks," Ginny said, pushing Harry. "Don't encourage his stupid ideas." She sighed. "If I was on the quidditch team, we would do awesome!"

"We already do awesome," Ron said, annoyed.

Before Ginny could argue, Hagrid said, "Alright, now, everybody here? Today we're goin' to look for sniggles in the forest. The oil that's secreted from their skin is helpful in curin' skin rashes..."

As they headed into the forest, Hagrid handed them each a small trowel; the sniggles lived in the ground, and they would have to dig for them.

Hagrid paired them all up, and Harry was paired with Ginny.

As they dug in the rich forest soil, searching for the tiny creatures, Ginny said, "I really wish I was on the Gryffindor team. I love Quidditch so much! Maybe next year I can get a broom..."

Harry said nervously, "Would you like to maybe come to the quidditch pitch tonight and after I practice, you can ride my broom?"

"Sure." Ginny said, brushing her forehead and leaving a smear of dirt on her face.

"Maybe we could go for a walk across the grounds, go to the kitchens and get some food afterward..."

"Harry? Are you asking me out?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Um, yes. But you don't have to if you don't want to..." Harry said, blushing as red as Ginny's hair.

She leaned forward in the dirt; their faces were inches away from each other.

"Of course I want to go out with you," Ginny whispered.

Harry sighed in relief. Ginny leaned forward a little more, and Harry's hand slid over to Ginny's where it was grasping the trowel, but just then Ron came over, and Ginny pulled her hand out of Harry's.

"Blimey, doesn't she ever stop? 'That's not the proper way to dig a hole Ron, do it like this'."

"That is not how I sound!" Hermione said angrily. She had followed Ron. "I was only saying that because you almost killed that sniggle because of the way you had your trowel angled..."

"Oh, shut it," Ron snapped.

"Hermione, why don't I work with you, and Ron can work with Harry?" Ginny suggested.

"That's fine with me." Hermione glared at Ron, then went back to the spot where she and Ron were previously digging.

Ginny leaned down and brushed Harry's hair away from his ear so she could whisper into it, "See you later at practice,".

Then she headed over to help Hermione.

"Hey, look, I found one, Harry!" Rone said, sticking his hand out.

"That's just a regular worm, Ron," Harry said, inspecting the wriggling brown creature in Ron's outstretched hand. "The sniggles are purple,"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, disappointed, and threw the earthworm back into the dirt.

Harry was soaring threw the cool night air over the quidditch pitch, waiting for Ginny to arrive.

"Harry!" Ginny was standing on the field, looking up at him.

Harry touched down beside her, and held out his broom to her.

"I'm not flying alone, Harry, get back on the broom."

Ginny got on behind Harry, and put her arms around him. Harry's stomach did a flip-flop.

"Ok, let's go," Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry smelt her sweet perfume.

Harry kicked off, and they soared around the quidditch pitch, Ginny's hair tickled Harry's neck as it blew in the breeze.

"You know, I've been waiting for this for a long time." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"What? Flying?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, you and me, Harry."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm just afraid how Ron is going to react. You remember what he did to that Ravenclaw boy that asked me out."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," but Harry didn't sound too sure.

"It's getting a little chilly, why don't we land?" Ginny said.

"Alright."

Ginny followed Harry into the dark broom shed so he could lock up his broom.

"Let's stay here a minute, Harry, before we go back to the castle."

She sat on the ground besides all the brooms, and Harry sat besides her.

Ginny looked at him and said, "Now where were we today in class?"

Harry grinned. Ginny leaned forward and their lips met, just as the shed door crashed open. Harry and Ginny both jumped; a figure was silhouetted by the light of the moon.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Ginny?"

"It's none of your business, Ronald!" Ginny said angrily to her brother.

"Yes, it is my business, you're my sister!"

"Yeah, but it's Harry! He's your friend. It's not like it's a total stranger."

"That makes it worse, what are people going to think?"

"That we're going out, duh! That's what people do, they go out on dates with people they like. Well most people, obviously you're the exception."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend, you wouldn't care so much about what other people are doing. I mean, Hermione keeps waiting for you to..." Ginny stopped; she had said too much in her anger.

"What does Hermione want me to do?"

"Never mind, Harry, let's go." Ginny pulled him out of the shed and past Ron, who stood watching them head back to the castle.

**Ron/Hermione are next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ron/Hermione**

"Ginny said that you were waiting for me to do something. What was she talking about?" Ron asked Hermione.

They were sitting in the library studying; Harry was off with Ginny somewhere, and Ron was going to take advantage of that and ask Hermione the question that had been burning inside his mind since last night when he caught Harry and Ginny in the broom shed.

Hermione blushed, and said, "Oh, um it's about an assignment."

"Which one?" Ron wasn't convinced.

"The Herbology essay,"

"We don't have a Herbology essay."

Hermione threw her book on the table, frustrated.

Madam Pince glared at her, but she didn't notice.

"You are so clueless." Hermione huffed, and Ron glared at her.

Hermione wouldn't answer his question, and now she was insulting him.

"And you're an insufferable know it all!"

Hermione slapped him, and Ron sat stunned.

"Since you're never going to do it, I'll ask you. Do you want to go out with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ron stared at her, confused; Hermione just insulted him, then slapped him, and now she was asking him out?

"Uh, sure." Ron replied, hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, and said, "Now why couldn't you have done that?"

Then she collected her books and stalked away, Ron staring after her. Wow, he really was clueless; he suddenly remembered several times that Hermione had thrown him hints that she wanted him to ask her out, and he'd never noticed.

Hermione was waiting for Ron in the entrance hall. It was Sunday morning and most of the students had already headed down to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny had passed by, and also Draco and Astoria and Dudley and Luna.

Typical Ron, Hermione thought, and leaned against the wall.

"Hermione!" Ron was strolling down the hallway. He was late because he was trying to neaten himself as much as possible. "Listen, I'm sorry.."

"You should be, you're twenty minutes late."

"No I mean I'm sorry for everything...I know you've been hinting to me for a while, but I was too clueless to notice. Anyway, I'm sorry!"

Hermione jumped on Ron, hugging him tightly. "I thought you just didn't like me...that you just thought of me as a friend. I kept waiting..." she gave a small sob.

Ron patted her back. "I feel really bad Hermione, don't make me feel worse,"

She continued crying. Girls. Ron sighed.

"Hermione," Ron pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dried her eyes. "Everything okay now. We're going out."

A few more tears dripped onto her cheeks. Ron leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "See, everything's fine..."

Hermione grabbed him by his shirt and latched her lips onto his, standing up on her toes. She ran her hands through his red hair, and he pressed her against the wall. The years of tension that had been mounting between them were almost unbearable, and Hermione needed to get it out of her system.

They were interrupted by a loud crack on the wall and broke apart, breathing heavily, and looked around.

Filch was standing with his mop, which he had hit against the stone wall.

"No love making in the halls!" he shouted.

Before he could shout out a detention, Ron pulled Hermione outside.

He was grinning crazily at her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're a great kisser."

Hermione smiled.

She grabbed Ron's hand and they began walking in the direction of Hosmeade. Then Hermione paused.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, frowning.

Hermione didn't answer for a moment, and then she said, "You know what, let's not go to Hogsmeade. Let's stay here instead."

Ron frowned. "But what are we going to do here? I thought you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks and..."

But he didn't get to finish because his mouth was suddenly covered with Hermione's sweet soft lips.

_ This is much better then Hogsmeade_, Ron thought happily, as he and Hermione headed down to the lake where they would have more privacy.

**So that's it! I hope you guys liked it.**

**As always, review.**


End file.
